The Battle of Ages
by BronySympathizer
Summary: Celestia invites Twilight to help her with pressing matters. Only to realize that she has been dragged into something larger than she could ever imagine. Forced to share her fate with Luna and only a rough idea of what they are in for. And upon arriving in Romanea, they can only feel more and more in over their heads...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: What the Future Brings...**

The warm sunlight struck in a radiating manner across the entirety of Ponyville. Today couldn't be more perfect, the birds singing in the trees, the small foals playing games on the streets, and more importantly, today was the day Twilight was summoned by her teacher to help with "something excruciatingly important" and she was happy to oblige. She couldn't help but sing a little tune, stepping past the town hall to head towards the Main thouroughfare. Stopping briefly at SugarCube Corner noticing the store was closed today due to renovations. The bouncy pink pony was right there with the burly stallions helping the renovations and conversing with that typical Pinkie habit. She even caught something about "Gummy's Mid-Birthday Half Anniversery".

The thought of another Pinkie crazed depression couldn't put a damper on her mood, thus she went on out towards the solitary lake the letter had told her to go to this morning. Passing the multitude of foothills on the edge of town, she thought about how Spike had informed her that she had recieved it the night before. But considering that she had passed out studying the extended effects of magic on the user without respite, Spike decided to let her read it in the morning. Becoming the near embodiement of her studies due to lack of sleep, she awoke to the strain of sunlight on an almost flawless day. The edge of the lake was still and there were no signs of anypony out here. Which in itself seemed slightly strange, with the weather and all. She didn't even see Rainbow lounging on a cloud on her way down. The water was clear and the hills surrounding it blocked out the buildings in the distance from view.

She took a decided glance into the water and made sure her mane was intact. After she had showered twice and brushed her hair into the smooth silkyness she would expect. The reflection was interuppted by ripples coming from the other side of the lake. She look around and noticed that there were a few birds perched by the tree on the side of the lake. But aside from that...Nothing was happening. There wasn't anypony here at all. The way here had been empty and the surroundings echoed that sentiment. Twilight almost decided to give up and go back home and make sure the letter had meant today. But she shoved herself mentally, knowing she had read correctly.

Then she felt the magic growing on the other edge of the lake, followed by a strong wave of wind as two equines appeared out of thin air in a bright flash. There was some adjusting on her eyes' part, but she was fine. Her face even grew into a smile as she saw the two ponies that she respected most. It was Celestia, and her little sister Luna. The both offered her a warm smile, Celestia waving her over.

She scrambled over to them and started babbling, her nerves getting the better of her. "I got your letter and all and I guess I was a bit earlier than I expected and I almost went back home but I knew that you would show up eventually a-..."

Celestia placed a gentle forehood over her pupils mouth and showed that she understood. The filly blushed and knew she had nothing to worry about. She looked past Celestia and looked at Luna who had taken a riveting interest in the ground, making sure to paw it absent-mindedly with her hoof. "Hey Luna, how've you been since we saw you in Canterlot?"

Luna almost didn't hear her, but was snapped into the realm of the living, thanks to a subtle bump on Celestia's part. "Oh, I have been fine Twilight Sparkle, nothing too stressing or boring I think." She stated with only a slight amount of uncertainty in her voice, still anxious about what was to happen next. Celestia had neglected to tell her the intent of this uncomfortable visit to her sister's student, and Luna herself was not entirely familiar with the small purple filly that seemed as oblivious as she was. Of course there was Nightmare Night, and then when she saw her briefly during her visit before and after saving the Crystal Empire. But not much else. Just the occaisonal progress report that Twilight loved to give in by her own hoof at the castle.

She decided to voice her concern about the reason she was here, followed quickly by Twilight agreeing that she wasn't aware of what would be happening here today. Celestia took a quick breath and stated, "We are here to test you're magical ability today Twilight, along with you Luna."

The reaction couldn't be more explosive, both of them at the same moment exclaimed "What?!"

Twilight was dumbfounded, but not just because of her need to prove herself, but Luna too? The sister of the moon was even more taken aback, not entirely sure what she meant... Considering she was one of the two royal sisters. She stared at her sister who had taken a few steps backwards to seperate herself from the two ponies. Already Celestia had forgone her traditional crown, neckware, and the golden horse-shoes that adorned her feet.

"Alright you two, I want you to try to pin me down with magic. It doesn't matter how I just want to see how strong you are." Celestia intoned holding a ready stance.

Twilight couldn't imagine hurting or even attempting to assault one of the most regal and powerful ponies in Equestria, and Luna thought that this was all foalishness. So Luna waited until Twilight had gotten over her shock at the Princess, then proceeded to shoot into the air, reaching towards the heavens in a speed that would have made the wonderbolts jealous with envy...

Twilight watched as her partner 'ran away' in her eyes, and she knew that without Luna's help that there was no way the element of magic had a chance. Celestia was watching the sky her sister had dissappeared into, watching as she became a speck then vanished among the altitude. The fearful unicorn took this chance to try a gravity spell on the princess, and for a second it seemed as though it would work. The spell shot across her body and began to tug her to her knees, though it became evident that the fact that she was an alicorn came to her advantage. She shot into the air causing the spell to lose power as she moved. Her powerful wing flaps dispelling the tendrils of magic. The alicorn laughed happily and cast a shield over her body, showing that there were no hard feelings. Then Twilight realized that the princess had no intention of attacking back, just being the target dummy at the moment, so to speak.

Just when she was ready to cast a spell that might cause the shield to break, she noticed the sun grow dull. There was the shadow of a cloud in the sky, casting over the two ponies. Twilight ignored the condition shift and shot a bolt of pure energy at the shield, causing the shot to bounce back harmlessly. She barely had time to hit the ground as her own energy shot back at her. Kicking up dust and dirt behind her as it left a depression in the ground. Now Twilight knew what to do when she saw some of the scenery. She began the arduos process of engulfing a large item in magical glow. As she got a fond magical grip of the object she lifted with all of her might, at first it wouldn't budge, so she applied more magic to her horn. Wrapping it in the first layer of overglow. There it began moving subtly behind the Princess, and once it was virtually on top of her, Twilight let go of the massive boulder she had managed to lift.

Celestia looked up just in time to see the fall of an oversized stone was aimed roughly at her. She quickly shot a bolt of energy to the rock and it obliterated into dust. Twilight took the time that Celestia was preoccupied to compare the strength of her bolt to Celestia's. And the comparison was depressing, her's was several times stronger than her student's and Twilight knew that her mentor could do so much better. Thinking back to when she was bested by Chrysalis. Something else that caught her attention was the fact that the once docile day had transformed in record time into what was the definition of bad weather. The storm banks that billowed above like the hunger of an animal had the blackest coloration that she had ever witnessed. Not to mention the sheer magical pressure she could feel as it blanketed the town and sucked the heat away from her body. This was not natural, nor had it come out of Cloudsdale. Just when she was about to ask Celestia what the hay was going on here, a familiar face shot out of the clouds.

It was Luna, the mare hadn't run away, she had simply been casting some form of weather spell. The amount of magic that would take even in a small scale, would be _exhausting_. Yet she had crafted an entire storm, and didn't appear to have broken a sweat. The smaller alicorn landed lightly beside Twilight, who was still in recoil at the scary storm.

"Luna! What did you DO?!" She attempted to make herself heard over the noisy thunder, luckily for her though it hadn't started raining.

"Helping the both of us out, she isn't nearly as strong as normal when she's cut off from the sunlight." Luna stated in a calm manner, knowing that the unicorn would likely get in the way if this did get out of hoof. Considering she knew her sister's winning drive, and the small unicorn had never witnessed anything less stern than a talking to from her mentor. "Besides, Twilight Sparkle, we need to make sure that we aren't in any danger of being seen fighting like this. It could raise more questions from the media than is even necessary."

Luna knew that nopony would be hard-headed enough to stay out in this weather even if it hadn't started to rain just yet. What she didn't anticipate however was the rainbow colored tom-colt and orange filly companion in the middle of a fierce competition. They were going to see how long that they, somewhat trivially, could stare at each other. It was the longest contest as of yet, and neither had blinked in a couple hours. The looming storm had aided by taking away then sunlight, but it had inadvertently made the contest a time-bomb.

"Y'all gonna give up 'Dash?" The orange mare said with a smirk, noting the bead of sweat that rolled down the pegasuses head.

"Not in your, _dreams_, AJ." But she knew that this weather was far from normal, and it certainly hadn't been scheduled. She was more worried than she let on. Her loyalty seemed to vibrate in every cell of her body, she wanted to make sure that all the ponies of Ponyville had gotten inside and make sure that this didn't require Pegasi aid to break up...

Meanwhile there was a certain yellow pegasus that was running through the streets of Ponyville, scared to death of the un-natural temperment of the clouds. And even more fearful of what would happen to her most beloved animal friend. Angel had run away again, and at one of the most inoppurtune moments. She had to run past several ponies rushing to get back to the safety of their houses. Fluttershy had lost track of the sweet bunny a few blocks back and was holding a frantic scowl. Then she saw him, the animal had taken refuge near Carousel Boutique in one of the bushes.

Fluttershy sighed in relief, more happy that Angel was safe than mad at his running away. "You really should be careful, Angel Bunny. It's not safe out h-EREEE!" Her words transformed into a shriek due to the flash of lightning up high. Rendering her a trembling mess at Rarity's door. The very same Unicorn was actually returning from the saloon early after her "much needed" attention.

Seeing the defenseless mare curled at on her doorstep, she rushed to her. "Fluttershy, Darling, are you _alright_?" Putting emphasis on the last word to show concern. The pegasus, however, did little more than mumble some incoherent words to her friend. "Well I simply can't let you stay out here in this dreadful weather." She said and managed to wrap her friend in a levitating field, causing little strain to Rarity as Fluttershy was so light.

She barely managed to set Fluttershy on a red reclining sofa before the heavens drenched the world in a heavy deluge. The rain splattered on the panes of the shop; adding to the effect the wind was giving generously to the trees.

_I wonder where all this rain is coming from, were we scheduled for rain today? _thought the worrying unicorn.

Back in the field, with Luna, Celestia, and Twilight, the mares were all getting heavily soaked. And this was no summer rain, it stung the coats of the recievers. Chilling them to the bone and offering no comfort. Twilight was having alot of trouble manuevering around the now muddy mockery of ground underneath her. Celestia in the meantime had forgone the joyous mood and was getting down to business with her sister.

Celestia shock arcs of lighting at her sister who barely managed to jump out of the way of the brutal strike. She then threw up a shield at the last second, to stop a bolt of magic that narrowly would have slammed into her chest. She dropped a few feet lower and managed to stop a similar bolt from rendering the small filly unconsious. Twilight answered her savior with a slight yelp, and managed to get out of the way by teleporting behind a nearby tree. Attempting to catch her breath.

_I'm only getting in the way...I need something, some way to help...GOT IT! You're a genious Twilight._ She let herself get a small satisfactory smile across her lips, before building up the overglow...

Both sisters were still locked in the the same positions; neither one dared to make an advance towards the other, luckily for Luna the purple unicorn had taken cover. This didn't give her counterpart anything to use against her.

"WHY ARE WE FIGHTING LIKE THIS?!" Luna was forced to yell over the cacophonous sound echoing around her, though she didn't need to use the Canterlot voice yet.

"**You don't remember? Last month?**" Celestia replied with little such manners, using her rare Canterlot voice. Luna couldn't remember the last time her sibling had used it. And thinking back to last month she didn't remember what she meant.

"NO!" Luna screamed back, taking the chance to reverse herself to where she was positioned in front of the lake to make sure her sister couldn't take a premature pass at Twilight who was still doing something back there...

"**When I left for Saddle Arabia?**"

"YES, WHAT OF IT?"

"**There is an invasion being mounted on this land. The emperor of Romaneia is coming to seek revenge.** **And we have to be ready, that's what me and the delegates had to discuss.**" That statement was more than enough to catch Luna herself off guard. She had no idea that the peaceful land of Equestria was under attack. This was serious news; there was no telling how the subjects of their kingdom would react to this.

"**Why wouldn't you tell me this **_**'Tia**_**!**" Luna yelled at her sister, referring back to her nickname picking up her own strong voice. It made her feel left out, like she was not important enough. She was the co-ruler of Equestria for hay's sake, and Celestia had decided to leave out that critical fact.

"**I didn't want you to worry... You know that I only have your best interests in mind! Besides, remember when I told y-...**"The sun princess was cut off almost instantly because of a large object slamming into her from the side, the weight of which carried her with it until both skidded to a halt in the mud. The oversized tree that had been hiding the unicorn was now resting in all it's glory on top of a surprised Celestia.

The student was nothing but overjoyed at the outcome of her surprise attack, completely unaware of the conversation that the two alicorns were having when she interuppted. She couldn't help but let a smile caress her lips, while Luna went over to examine the damage. Celestia wasn't but minorly phased, but nonetheless had to admit defeat. Her shield had absorbed most of the physical, the weight of the tree kept her there until Luna removed the heavy brambles then scooting the oversized branch to a safe distance. Thus liberating her sister who realized that she had lost to her student.

The wind and rain had picked up to a fierce pitch now, and the sister didn't attempt to say much. They were both more mentally exhausted than physically. Twilight made sure that all was in order with the two royal sisters. And after a large crackle of thunder, offered to lead them to a safer place. They reluctantly agreed and followed Twilight to her house. Luna and Celestia walked in close proximity to each other, so that they were out of earshot of the lead unicorn.

"We'll talk more on it later when we're alone, ok? Make sure that my student is alright, I need to make a couple errands before returning, I trust you'll be fine?" The eldest stated, prepping her wings without pausing for her sister to answer. Luna stopped and saw the contrail of light zipping behind her sister as she broke supersonic speeds, towards Canterlot.

Luna didn't have to watch long before a voice broke the silence, making her leap in surprise. "What did she need to go do?" An earnest voice spoke, showing no knowledge of the weight of what was to come to pass in the future. Or was it now? Luna had no clue.

"She said she had to run some errands, Twilight Sparkle. But we really should keep moving, this rain is...Irritating." Luna tried to stay civil to the unicorn without getting lost in her thoughts. It was a bad habit she had developed during her stay in the moon.

There wasn't much conversation between the two on the way to the library, all they had to pass were empty streets and closed windows. Luna would have liked to go ahead and fly to the old tree, but thought better of it. And after a few gruelling minutes of solemn walking and bitter rain, they arrived to the safety of the library.

Twilight nudged the door open and was greeted by a comfy aroma and homey temperature, followed quietly by the moon princess. "Twi~light! Is that you?!" Spike yelled from the kitchen, revealing that he had cooked something scrumptious.

"Spike it smells sooo good in here! What did you make tonight?" She said as she stepped into the messy remains of the room. There were pots and pans and an assortment of other things, scattered about in messy piles. And the baby dragon had his little apron wrapped around him with his chef hat resting crookedly atop his head. Lending to the appearance of an amatuer chef. Although Twilight knew quite well that this purple green dragon could cook a meal to match the best Canterlot cuisine.

"Buttered corn, some steamed carrots, vegetable soup, a fresh extra leafy salad, and someting that I haven't made before, a dandelion souflee." He answered without really looking up at all. Only to show her that he had indeed been rather busy.

"Do you have enough for a couple extra guests?"

"Yeah sure, who is it? IS IT RARITY?!" Spike exclaimed dropping a ladle and turning to leave the kitchen only to run straight into Luna who had taken a seat right outside of the door, barely out of sight of the dragon. He bouced off harmlessly but managed to scare the living hay out of a certain blue alicorn.

_Mental note to self: Stop letting things surprise you as often, it's not becoming._ Luna thought self consciously. Saying out loud "Hello Spike, how are you this evening?" She made sure to give the dragon a little room, and she could tell that he wasn't expecting to cook for royalty. She hated it quite a bit, not Spike himself, just the reaction and special attention that everypony gave her. No matter what she did she could feel the fear and the worry in the eyes of those that didn't know her. Always getting the best from people who expected her to act like a pompous ass. She just wanted to be an equal.

"Oh, uh, L-luna? I didn't...I mean I wasn't...I'll go...kitchen..." The dragon babbled as he left her alone with Twilight. She could also hear the clanging of cookery, ringing around the door frame, followed by a loud crash.

Twilight blushed in embarrasement, and began leading the alicorn to a more peaceful room. Which was the only other room in the tree library, her own bedroom. The filly used magic to pull up a couple pillows for them to lounge on. Then gently closed the door, making sure to make the princess as comfortable as possible.

After all was accounted for Twilight dropped the charade she had been holding. "What was the fight about? Why would Celestia want to test our abilities? _Your_ abilities?" She gushed, knowing that her Mentor had to have some reason.

"You already know why we were fighting, Twilight Sparkle. To test our abilities, as for why...I am as ill-informed as you are." Luna decided to lie to protect her sister. She also noticed the large telescope aimed out of the window, which peaked her interest. "What is that for?" She asked earnestly.

"It's my telescope for star gazing, I love the night sky. It is quite amazing to say the least. I sometimes get lost for hours admiring it..." The student answered getting up to show her the extensive notes she had taken on the astrology of the heavens.

Luna felt herself being taken aback, she had no idea that anyone willingly stayed up at night, for hours, admiring something that she had made thousands of years ago. And after the filly gave her the extensive note collection, she recognized several of the layouts. But then noticed some others that had been missed or mis-marked.

"...That's actually called Minas 5, and there's the Ursa Major, not the minor." She said after she finished her reading. Luna decided to voice her earlier thoughts, about ponies staying up all night for her stars. "I had no idea that my stars were admired so. It makes me glad that somepony enjoys my night, Twilight Sparkle." Luna let out with a genuine smile.

The filly's eyes grew wide as she realized that the stars were indeed crafted by the sister of the moon. She had never heard about Luna having any involvment with the night sky aside from the moon. "You _made_ the stars?"

"Yes. And I also can control the tides, what of it?"

"I've never read anywhere about you doing anything like that..." The unicorn answered skeptically.

"Well, when I became Nightmare Moon many of the books and documents that had anything to do with a second princess were erased..." Luna began answering taking back her seat on the plush pillow. Not minding reciting the story, one she had come to terms with long ago.

"...And many of my duties were taken on by 'Tia when I was gone, and unlike some ponies like to believe, I wasn't actually _on_ the moon. I was _in_ it. I had basically become the moon. My face being carved into it's surface while I was there. It was quite boring and lonely to say the least." She said, stood up, and turned her back to the purple unicorn.

A unicorn that had become rather emotional at the extremely sad tale. She couldn't help but let a shade cross her face, making her seem even worse off. And before Luna could turn around and ask what was wrong, Twilight leapt up and hugged the princess in a tight embrace. She could feel the sobs as the filly wrapped herself around her neck. Luna was caught off guard for the hundreth time tonight and didn't know in the least how to console her. She eventually just wrapped a hoof around the giver's neck until the sobbing subsided.

"I-I had n-no idea...What you went through. Without any real friends...nopony but your sister...I'm so sorry..." She managed to stutter. Finally removing herself from the mare, who smelled strangely of a nice relaxing night. If that could have a smell. The alicorn also detected a hint of lavender in passing as Twilight went back to her seat. Luna had nothing to say back, so she sat in silence.

Both were left staring around the room in awkwardness with nothing to really talk about, until Spike's voice carried in from the kitchen. Supper was ready. Luna's ears perked up and let her stomach rejoice in the knowledge of what was to come. They both rushed more or less into the kitchen to find Celestia seated at a magically conjured long table, with various dishes and foods piled across its surface.

"Hello Twilight, Lullay, Spike seems to have made quite the feast tonight." She said referring back to Luna's nickname, which indeed made her sister take a red tone across her cheeks.

Twilight also noticed the name, and said "You're sister calls you Lullay? That's..." Luna expected several things to leave the unicorns mouth, instead however was surprised when she said "...adorable!" Celestia and Spike shared a laugh and began to load their plates with a myriad of different foods. Little did Twilight and Spike know, Celestia had an appetite to match that of Pinkie Pie with her sweets.

Luna took her seat delibrately across from Celestia and right next to Spike. She took stock of the food that was there and took a hoofull of items and began to slowly eat. The blue alicorn was still stuck on what the unicorn had said. First the hug, now the friendly behavior. Was she actually cared for?

_Is this what it feels like to have friends?_ She thought as she shared in the conversation and revelrie they all shared.

The night went on with more laughter and Luna opening up a bit to her sister's student and her baby dragon. And eventually it had to end, especially when Spike passed out from exhaustion towards one in the morning. Celestia was also quite beat, since she had to sleep at night. While Luna was pretty much wide awake, as she always was at this time. The pony known as Twilight however, wasn't nearly as bad off as the other two sleepy pony and dragon. She had grown accustomed to late nights and strenuous study hours; so this was nothing. Luna left to levitate Spike up the stairs and showed her sister to the only bed in the home. Then tucked the baby dragon in his bed...

Twilight was left with a staggering amount of dishes that needed to be washed, so much so that they weren't able to fit on just one side of the counters. It blended into a mountain of dishes as daunting as anything she been through today.

"Awww, I wish that Spike had settled for less..." Twilight let out with a groan. Levitating the first of the dishes to organize them, and running the steamy water. She let the soap blend into the water and make the viscous bubbles that spewed from the sink. Beginning the arduous process of dishwashing.

Not long after Twilight had started, Luna walked in to tell her that she had to lay her sister down on Twilight's bed. Considering there were no other places to set the slumbering princess.

"That's fine, Luna. I'll find some pillows and things for us to lay on later." Twilight answered without really looking back.

Luna couldn't help but notice the way she hummed while she worked. And decided to do the "friendly" thing and help her out. "Here, let me help you, Twilight Sparkle." Luna said and enveloped several of the dishes in her ethereal grasp.

"Why do you call me 'Twilight Sparkle'?" The unicorn mimicked in an overly exaggerated tone on her name. Scooting over to allow the alicorn room in front of the narrow sink.

"What would you rather me call you? I don't think I follow." She said casting a sideways glance at the mare.

"Well, how about what all my friends call me? Twilight, simple and informal." She said allowing a positive smirk cross her lips.

"We, are friends, then?" Luna dared to ask with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Not fully aware of the small blush painting her cheeks. Already the two of their combined efforts had conquered one half of the mountainous dish mound.

"Of course, silly filly!" Twilight said using the words her mother had told her when she was younger. She didn't know why she said it, but it felt right. "What did you think we were?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure...Twilight." The princess admitted and smiled as she added the last part. Followed by a giggle by the purple pony next to her. Which the was followed swiftly by the shock of cold water. Luna felt the liquid dripping from her face and from her mane, making her dry it with a towel she conjured. The unicorn had dropped to the floor rolling with laughter at the alicorn's reaction.

Soon, however, she too felt the cold water on her stomach and face. Luna had taken the attack as a challenge, and was now levitating balls of water next to her in little ballon-like magic spheres. Twilight widened her eyes as she saw what she was faced with, and had little time to react as they pelted her in rapid fire. She yelped and shot into the air at the cold tingle, now Luna was laughing uncontrollably. She allowed her guard to be dropped and was then drenched in a continuous jet stream of water emenating from the soaked mare's horn.

This shot Luna into the opposite wall and coated her and it in a thick layer of fluid. Her mane clung to her face and coat as she struggled to think through the stinging cold. She huffed and allowed herself to admire the damage the dining room/kitchen had sustained. The cabinets that had been carved into the inner tree, the wooden floor, and the recently cleaned and dryed dishes were all soaking wet.

The purple filly also noticed the heavy soaking, and blushed at letting herself take it too far. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" The unicorn begged as she stepped over the water ridden floor with a towel. As she got close she saw the heaving of Luna's chest and mistook it for crying. But as she got close and moved the mane out of the princesses face, she saw the laughter in her eyes, along with the tears of trying not to burst with laughter.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked in a quizzical manner. Not sure what was so unbelievably hilarious...

"You're FACE!" Luna screamed in joy, falling over in now released laughter.

"Huh?..." The soaked filly went over to the nearest mirror and saw what was so humorous to Luna. The balls of water the sister had used carried a magical blue dye, and now her coat, mane, and face were all the same blue hue of Luna, more or less. She couldn't help but smile herself, but knew that this mess would be hell to clean up.

"Luna...Look at this _mess_." Twilight exclaimed, dreading the cleanup that was to come.

"Don't worry Twilight. I'll have it cleaned in a second." She stated and wiped a tear from her eye. She then built up magic around her horn and gathered all of the water in the kitchen into a ball, roughly the size of a bench. And then made it dissappear, along with dispelling the blue dye from Twilight's body. "See, all's fine," She said, "but it is a bit cold in here now..."

Twilight felt herself shiver as well, and thus led them into the main room of the library. Both of them were still drenched so she lit a fire in a fireplace that was quickly revealed. Then conjured a spell to dry herself off, allowing Luna to do the same. Luna then summoned forth a soft underlay for them to lay on. Both of them stretched out and relaxed on the floor, Luna still wasn't quite tired but her sister's student was ragged. They sat in a peaceful, cozy, silence for a long while. Until Twilight broke the quiet.

"L-luna..?" She said after a long comfortable yawn.

"Yes?" Came the simple reply.

"I...love..." She said between breaths, making the alicorn go wide eyed. She looked at Twilight who's eyes were comfortably closed. "..."

There was no further conversation from the unicorn, as she had fallen asleep in mid-sentence. Leaving the solitary Princess to wonder what the hay the small unicorn was wanting to say. But it was no wonder that the warm fire and late time had finished her off. It had to be close to four in the morning now.

The fire was also now close to dead, and as the last embers glowed in the containing box, the warmth died out. Not long afterwards, the small filly began to shiver. Not knowing what to do, Luna attempted to wake the filly. She only succeeded in making Twilight scoot close to her mentor's sister to find warmth, and the sheer amount of cute made Luna sigh and wrap a wing around the child-like unicorn. Making her sigh in comfort, and cuddle tight to the soft, furry, side. And happy dreams ensued.

Leaving Luna to contemplate in solitude what was to happen in the next few months...

Well, there goes the first chapter, along with a couple hours of awful boredom. O.O'

Anyways, gimme some feedback for my first attempt at fanfics. I wanted to start out light, and then get a bit more dark later on. Hence the M

I of course will be continuing the story over the next few weeks. Maybe it'll be a slight Christmas-ish gift for you all! :)

(The nickname Lullay came from the song by PonyPhonic, Lullaby for a Princess I believe. Check it out if you haven't already, it pretty badass.)

-SwaggHorse


	2. The Last Night

Chapter 2: The Last Night

The sunlight streamed harmlessly past Twilight's window, eliciting a hearty yawn and a half cracked eyelid. Her dark purple retina scanned the inner workings of the library and wondered why she was in the floor. Upon remembering the night before her lips twitched upwards in a hint of a smile; followed by a red dusting on her cheeks. She almost didn't want to realize that her number one assistant was shaking her violently from the side.

"Whaaaaat Spike?" She managed to utter rolling over to get away.

"You were supposed to be up an hour ago! Remember the report you had to deliver..."

"WHAT!?" She shoot up with her entire body balanced on her two forehooves, leaning into Spike's smug face. "...There was no report...Great."

I've got to remember that Spike is almost five now. And he certainly knows how to work my nerves. Where's Luna?

The purple mare let the last thought verbalize, as she was led into the kitchen area.

"She left with Celestia this morning, something about 'pressing matters'. I dunno." He replied taking a seat with a newspaper. After cracking it open his stomach rumbled and his mouth ejected a spout of green flame, scorching the section that dealt with the unexplained weather the day before. Landing roughly in front of her the parcel held a dark velvet ribbon tied on it's length.

Twilight liberated the page the of it's contents, and was surprised immediately by the length of the scripture within. Or at least how short it was in comparison to any other letter her mentor had sent her.

My dearest student,

Three nights from now you will be faced with a proposition, and it will be a hard choice to make. But trust me when I say that it is for the fate of Equestria. If you accept, you will be put through more hardship than I hate to put upon anypony, especially not you. If you decline, forget this letter and let everything return to normal, for now. If you are willing to listen to the messenger, do what they say without question.

Yours truly, Princess Celestia

The buck?

"What did it say, Twi?" Asked Spike from behind her. "Was it bad?" He corrected after getting a view of her face.

"No Spike...nothing bad at all." She said absently. She made sure everything was in order, only to find that letter was nagging her beyond belief. The purple mare needed answers.

"I'll be back later, Spike! Hold down the fort for me!" Twilight called from the door as she left thirty minutes later.

Three days, she had three days to make a decision to determine the fate of all of Equestria. Whatever the decision would be. This was not light news, so she couldn't go flaunting it around wildly. She needed answers, and what better way to find answers than by finding somepony that would give everything at the drop of a pin for her friends. Rainbow Dash.

She didn't have to waste time looking for the speedy mare, as she was lounging on the only cloud floating high above Ponyville. A few minutes walk led her to be right beneath said cloud.

"Rainbow!" She called confidently. The only reaction was for the puffy expanse to twitch slightly, which gave Twilight a slight frown. "Rainbow Dash!" Yet again nothing happened, but she could have swore that she saw a head peek out from the cloud for a split second.

Two can play this game.

"Alright! I'll go tell Spitfire that you didn't want to see her right now. Being your trainer and all, I'd have thought you would have cared more. She was also talking about wing ponies? Whatever that is. Maybe she said she'd make you one. Oh well." She called while walking away slowly.

She was instantly tackled by a speedy blur, one that held absolute fear in those magenta eyes.

"Did she really? Come on Twi, are you serious!" Her voice cracked and changed pitch at the last part, and Twilight couldn't hold her composure. A snicker came past her mouth, then the fit of laughter echoed in Rainbow's face. Now she understood why Spike liked to wake her up this way. It was enjoyable.

"I-I can't b-believe you, I scared R-rainbow Dash!" She said wiping a tear away from her face. "Ahh, can you let me up now?"

The entire time Twilight had been pinned to the ground by two strong hooves on her shoulders, Rainbow took that chance to salvage her reputation.

"Me, scared? I've never been scared of anything, I'm fearless!" She said striking a pose a few feet in the air, narrowly avoiding a cart carrying fresh apples as it was peddled past. Nopony paid the pegasus much attention. Her display did catch a couple angry glares however. Apparently some thought that it was her lack of diligence that caused the storm the other day.

"Dash, I need a question answered. If you'll indulge me." The tom-colt dropped back to the ground sensing her friend's shift in mood, she offered a questioning glance only to be pointed across the road at a bench. She followed her friend at Twilight's insistence and both made their way to the bench, stepping over brambles and puddles. As they lay on it's surface, Twilight took a moment to take in the damaged Ponyville.

A few trees had been ripped from their foundations, SugarCube Corner had sustained heavy damage, and there were more than a few broken windows.

"So what is it?" The cyan pegasus questioned.

Twilight didn't respond for a few minutes, keeping the silence alive while thinking of how to phrase her question. "What would you do for those that you care for?"

"What? I don't understand."

"How far would you go to protect them? If they were in danger, what would you honestly do?" She said, leveling her eyes off at Rainbow.

"That's a pretty serious question, Twi. But...I guess I would do anything, you know? Everytime I see somepony in danger I can't help but try to aid them, somehow. Like when Rarity melted her wings in Cloudsdale. I couldn't not rescue the wonderbolts and her." She said with a chuckle. "Wait why would you need to know something like that? Are you alright? That seems like a reeaally specific thing to be asking." She finished while returning the hard stare Twilight was radiating.

"No reason. Just needed to hear it is all."

"If you say so..." She said skeptically. "Are you sure? Wait...is this one of Celestia's tests?"

They stayed in silence for awhile, each in their own thoughts. Rainbow mostly worrying over her friend. While the purple unicorn wondered what could possibly threaten all of them so thoroughly.

"Not quite..." The lavender mare looked around to make sure there were no listening ears in the vicinity. She supposed that she could confide in her friend. "I received a letter from Princess Celestia, this morning actually."

She brought the note out of the saddlebag at her waist. She handed it over, allowing Rainbow to look it over. At first she just stared at the writing in a quizzical manner.

She then turned back to Twilight, asking "What's threatening Equestria? This doesn't make sense."

"I know, and I need to figure out what is going on so that I can prepare." Was all she said.

Rainbow couldn't place a hoof on why her friend's mentor would ask her to do something so important without giving her any details with which to gauge.

I guess I have no choice, I'll agree. Who knows. Maybe it'll be just a test. Twilight thought.

She smiled at her last sentiment, remembering railing on Spike due to his classification of Celestia's task all those months ago. Memories of the library shooting high into the air were vivid in her mind.

They conversed on what this could mean for a short period. And Twilight ensured that she would have Rainbow's silence. After an hour or so, Rainbow was called away by Fluttershy and the CMC. One look back by the blue pegasus and a quick goodbye left her alone. It was almost one in the afternoon now, and she didn't have anything but apprehension in her gut.

Maybe I should talk to Rarity, she might have some advice to relieve all this stress.

Twilight caught herself, she had never needed help to escape pressure, she thrived on it. Why was this different? She shook her head and started to walk solemnly towards her home. Deep in thought.

"What was that all about...uhm, if you know...you don't mind?" Muttered a worried pegasus next to Rainbow Dash. They were all headed out to some of the nearby mountains for Fluttershy to gather herbs for medicine, and the CMC had tagged along at the constant begging and gushing of Scootaloo over her idol. At that moment Applebloom had landed in the middle of a pile of pine needles, which stuck to her mane causing her to laugh vigorously. The other fillies were about to follow suit when a stern stare from Rainbow caused some nervous chuckles and cute expressions.

"I-I'm not sure...But Twilight seemed to be kicking her own flank pretty hard." She lied. Already they had converged on one of the worn paths leading up the face of the mountain in a gentle incline. Fluttershy stopped to observe a cluster of red flowers and then returned with a question on her mind.

"What could get her all wound up like that? You don't think it has to do with one of Celestia's assignments...do you?" Her voice carried a darker tone as both of them were taken back to the Twilight of old times.

"What?! No..that couldn't be it.. She didn't seem all..." At that last sentence she rolled her eyes around a few times and clopped her hooves together. Letting a menacing grin spread over her face. Fluttershy squeaked a bit and hid behind her own mane at the scary look and Rainbow laughed and patted her friend on the back.

"I'm sorry, it was so convincing." She whispered past her pink blockade. The CMC promptly caught up and pulled Rainbow away from Fluttershy to settle a dispute on who would win in a fight. A dragon or an Ursa Major. Fluttershy was left alone and then flitted about the roots of a nearby bush. Sticking a few of the clippings in her saddlebags.

I hope she's okay...I would hate for anything bad to happen to Twilight.

At that moment a bird flew to her and began chirping in her ear wildly. Her eyes grew wider and wider while her irises had collapsed to a pinpoint. Her animal friend had just informed her of a wildfire that was breaking out further down the path around a bend in the mountain. The smoke would be hidden and the CMC and the cyan mare had lost themselves in conversation.

"Wait! Girls stop!" She screamed in her sing-song voice. They managed to hear her and stop to wait, allowing their argument to stop. "There's a fire on the other side of the mountain!"

At this, Rainbow Dash's ears shot upwards along with her wings, carrying her higher and higher to assess what was happening. On the far side of the mountain, there was large wall of fire engulfing the green vegetation, along with forcing all of the animals to flee in terror.

Why couldn't that freak storm have been here now? Thought an annoyed pegasus as she began to search for clouds in the sky.

There in the distance were a few of the white masses. She zipped to them and pulled them up over the black smoke drifting off of the growing fire. It didn't seem to be too large at this point, but unchecked could cause quite a bit of damage. She jumped up and down on the top of the converged clouds, causing a small downpour focused on the torrent.

She repeated this process until what little flickers of flame had died to ash. As she landed to assess the damage, beads of sweat rolled off of her head and down into her mane. The sun seemed to be smiling ever harder to chastise the exhausted pony.

While Rainbow had been extinguishing the fire; the CMC and Fluttershy had been trying to save animals that had been trapped by falling timber. The area of damage was less than a couple hundred meters in every direction, so in all it was an effectively contained catastrophe.

Fluttershy soothed the animals with a light song and began to search for her herbs after few minutes. Rainbow however noticed a pile of rocks formed in a circle, the typical fashion for campers. After a few minutes she voiced her concern to the other pegasus in her company, causing her to ask a nearby bird what had happened. After some convincing the bird led them to a pile of fallen trees.

Trapped under one of the fallen brambles was a familiar blue unicorn. After moving all the wood Rainbow let Trixie lie on a patch of dry ground. Soon after, she awoke to her saviors.

"How long has Trixie been out?" She queried, putting a hoof to her head.

"I dunno, did you start that fire, Trixie?" The cyan mare dropped any pretenses. And Trixie held an indignant stare.

"No she did not! It must have gotten...out of hoof." She explained in her grand way of exaggerating with hoof movements. After a quick exchange of questions and answers, the group of five left Trixie, who had apparently been camping outside of Ponyville for the past few months. Even after all their differences had been settled she didn't feel comfortable in town with all those ponies that blamed her for the Ursa Minor attack and resented her more for the showdown between Twilight and herself.

It was a sad sight, and with her meager belongings it didn't seem like she could be doing very well. A small tent that had escaped the blaze, that had seen better days, and her small bag of belongings. Not much else was said on the way back to town, and even the CMC seemed to have been knocked down a notch at that realization.

As Rainbow took the CMC off of Fluttershy's hoofs, she could see the determination in her eyes. "What's up? Why are you staring like that?" She asked while letting her hooves scrape the ground.

"I have to help her, Dash."

"Who? Trixie?"

Fluttershy only nodded, and looked out towards those mountains in the distance. Rainbow shook her head at her friend's kindness, and offered her the best of luck. She knew that there was no way she could talk an assertive Fluttershy out of her goals.

Already the sun had begun to set on a weary Ponyville, and as Rainbow left she could see Fluttershy heading back to the mountains, this time without her saddlebags weighing her down. The chirp of crickets masked hers and the CMC's footsteps, along with the chattering of the tired fillies. One by one they branched off to head home. All until Scootaloo was left in front of her own door, it wasn't a typical cloud home for a pegasus, it was a two story house on the edge of Ponyville.

"Alright, Scoots. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She said as she prepared to take to the air. All of the sudden a crash emanated from the house followed by yelling and screaming.

Causing the filly to cower into Rainbow, before she asked "Can I just spend the night with you? Please?" The look of pure innocence reminded Rainbow of her foalhood. This wasn't the first time Scootaloo had asked to stay at Rainbow's because her parents were fighting.

It aggravated her because of the fact that nopony should see their parents argue. More than once the streamlined mare had stepped in to rescue Scootaloo from their accusations and squabbling. And both of her parents had come to her separately thanking her, they both loved their daughter, no matter how much fighting they did.

"Yeah, Scoots, yeah. Come on." She said putting a wing over her back.

"No, no, no, NO!" A marshmallow coated unicorn cried out. This would not do at all. Her latest order had come from one of the upper echelons of Canterlot, and her inspiration had never taken a worse turn. No matter how she placed the cloth, no matter how she stitched the threads, it wouldn't seem to straighten itself out.

I swear, if not for bad luck I wouldn't have any. She thought to herself as she scraped the cloth to the side.

Taking another glance over the specifications and proof drafts, she came up with yet another preliminary sketch. The coloration had to be an aquamarine hue, it had to be of the utmost elegance, and she couldn't settle for Sapphire Shore's new ensemble. So why was it so very hard? She couldn't remember the last time she hadn't felt the artistic drive chaperoning her every move.

As she passed the mannequin she looked out of the large paned glass window adorning the front of her shop. Already night had fallen, forcing her to rub her eyes and realize she had been working on this same project for hours with no respite. The white unicorn felt her stomach rumble and she felt the dryness of her tongue. So she decided to get something to eat.

After gathering the necessary ingredients from the cabinets with magic, she began to humm a light song while crafting at least one thing right today. A small sandwich with no real aesthetic appeal was enough, along with a glass of milk. She didn't feel it had to be a regal meal, so she brought it with her to the main room. Taking a minute to admire the utter chaos her shop had been reduced to. Or in her mind, it was 'controlled' more or less. Piles of fabric lay in sheets next to her design table; while threads, needles, and accessories were naught but ragtag assortments of the inane.

Conjuring a couch to lounge on she gathered energy in her horn. Not much; just enough to levitate all of the clutter. She then began sorting through it with her magic, letting the objects find their places in her drawers and hangers.

I don't have the slightest idea what I would do with myself if I weren't a unicorn. She thought happily, finishing off her meal.

Not long after having that thought there was a brisk knock at the door, followed by an even harder knock at the window. Rarity checked the time and found it to be almost eleven o' clock.

Who could be here at this hour?

Her mental question didn't go long unanswered as she arrived at the door to find an orange coat, emerald green eyes, and a blond mane hidden under an unassuming stetson.

"Oh good afternoon Applejack, dear. What would bring you to my humble abode?" She asked graciously offering her longtime friend into her botique. Usually nopony dared to come to the botique after hours, mostly for the fact that the last pony to do so was greeted with an unhappy scowl and less-than-friendly ladylike talking to. Her sign said "Closed" and she had always adhered to that concept.

"Ah dunno how t' say this Rarity, but ah reckon yer the pony to talk to." Right after saying this she paused, letting Rarity situate them a place to rest next to each other on parallel conjured couches.

"Go on." Rarity offered with a slight smile of encouragement.

"There's this stallion...And Ah think he's a mighty fine hand on the farm. And lately when Ah'm around him, Ah can't help t' feel all..." Applejack signified the gesture with a wobbly head and queasy stomach.

"Oh, this is wonderfully excellent news Applejack, darling! I had no idea you were so smitten!" She said in a high pitched squeal, already imagining the wedding and all the plans. With the doves overhead and the bridal flowers soaring through the air...

"Rarity! Wake up, I need yer help!" This effectively snatched her out of the wonderful reverie she was feeling. "I may have t' sell the farm. Or at least part of it..."

"Whatever for?!" She intoned in horror, her hooves pressing hard into her white face.

"Ah can't keep rebuilding the barn every two weeks, and expect to turn a profit. And if Ah don't sell the part of the farm, all the hired help'll have to go home. Along with...him... And he lives so far away, there's no chance Ah'll ever see 'em again." The orange mare said with growing desperation in her voice, no matter how she looked at it, the walls of bleakness were closing in.

Rarity couldn't believe this. This had to be one of the most romance novel-esque situations she could ever hope to find herself in. And here, the unassuming earth pony had found her true love, and was forced to make a decision for the sake of said love.

"I'll help you." Was all she said.

In her mind though she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her friend's situation, but another part of her, generosity, kept her true. She grabbed her scarf, led Applejack out of her home, and began conversing with her friend over what they were going to do...

The next morning Applejack awoke to the smell of fresh apple pancakes sizzling in a pan. Her eyes were barely open and her nose led her down into the kitchen, where Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny Smith were already wolfing down stacks of the delicious treats. Granny Smith was competing just as well as Big Mac in finishing their's first. Applebloom trailed closely behind.

There at the stove, a familiar white unicorn was fixing some more of the food her friend's stomach was rumbling for. Rarity offered a warm smile and levitated another plate full to the table.

"Thank ya Rar." Was all that was said before the sounds of chewing exerted it's dominance over the space.

Rarity finished making herself two of the flapjacks and sat down to eat in her ladylike manner. Carefully levitating bite after bite to her mouth, unaware that the Apples had already finished and were eyeing her eating habits like a foreign animal.

"What? Have you never seen a unicorn eat? It's rude to stare, you know." She lashed out when she noticed, and all of the gathered ponies left hurriedly except the orange mare.

"So were ya serious 'bout last night? Do ya really think it'll work?" She asked while checking over her shoulder, keeping her voice hardly louder than a whisper.

"I'm positive, besides, what could go wrong?" Rarity replied hardly containing her excitement...

Later that day the stalls had been set up near Town Hall, multitudes of ponies had shown up to do an impromptu party/fundraiser. Pinkie had went out of her way on this one, making sure that the banners flew high and the music was festive, thanks to a blue maned mare by the name of Vinyl. Rarity was helping distribute the pies that they had commissioned from the pink party pony. Rarity was caught up thinking about last night.

That night they had made several stops right after leaving her boutique. First, they headed to Pinkie's to ask if she could set up a much needed town-wide party. And Rarity explained AJ's conundrum, and Pinkie had offered up the idea of cooking and selling, what else? Pie. After that, they went to Rainbow to see if she would write the event up in the sky. Using the clouds to advertise the event.

Rainbow looked more than happy to oblige, and wished them luck with Applejack's love interest. Which surprised the prim mare. The fact that she wasn't laughing hysterically at the thought of true love seemed odd, but welcome. Next, the pair began to head to Twilight's and caught Fluttershy on the way there towards midnight. After explaining what had happened and what they planned to do, Fluttershy couldn't hide her happiness for the all-of-the sudden shy orange farm pony.

Wait why was Fluttershy out so late anyways? Thought Rarity as she recounted that specific event. Oh, what am I thinking? It's just Fluttershy. She giggled mentally at herself. The beautiful mare sold yet another steaming hot confection, allowing a genuine smile to radiate from her flawless face. The blue colt she had given it to blushed a deep red, and hid behind his black mane. Quickly thanking her and running off after some of his friends.

Then after that, they arrived at Twilight's. Her being the last friend they had yet to tell of the good news. They didn't really need anything from her but the two friends thought it necessary to inform the studious mare. After a few minutes of knocking, the lavender colored unicorn came to the door in a mess. Her hair was splayed all over her head, and along with the disorderly state of the library, it lent the look of a severely stressed pony.

The bags under Twilight's eyes were indicators as well, and she denied that something was indeed wrong.

"No girls, I just...had to study. For Celestia. Reaallly important. So if you don't mind, I'll get back to...you know, studying..." She said while practically shoving them out of the library.

"Well, that was certainly not her."

"Ah agree. Should we press it?"

"...No, she'll tell us in her own time. I hope."

"If you say so, sugarcube." Was all that Applejack answered with.

It was already two in the afternoon and there was no sign of Fluttershy or Twilight. Rarity decided to voice her concerns with her nearby friend Rainbow Dash.

"I know what 'Shy is doing. But as for Twilight, I dunno. Maybe she has her nose in a book, I'll go check... Be right back." Was all that the streamlined mare said before shooting high in the air. Darting of in the direction of the library.

"Wait...what is Fluttershy doing?" Muttered Rarity as she returned to the busy line that hadn't stalled as of yet.

The wind brushed through Rainbow Dash's hair as she enjoyed the short flight to the tree located towards the south side of town. Her eyes landed on the lack of activity around the usually bustling Ponyville. Almost everypony had to be at that fundraiser, it seemed strange to her that Twilight, the almost unspoken leader of any activity that involved logistics and keeping order, was absent. She banked slightly and dropped gently on the ground. Allowing herself a bit of grace since there wasn't anypony around expecting her to be the "awesomest" pony ever.

She knocked on the door and called "Hey Twi', are you there? We were wondering if you were gonna show up for Applejack's party thing." Rainbow didn't feel the need to hold pretenses, considering it wasn't private knowledge.

The door creaked open slowly, and a mangled Twilight poked her head out. She looked as if she hadn't slept all night, and the way she squinted at the sun spoke of how she had been shut in all day. But it didn't appear as if it were the crazy Twi that had presented itself over a late lesson all those months ago.

But Still.

"Hey, why are you beating yourself up so badly?"

Twilight didn't answer at first, then said "I'm not beating myself up, I just need to figure out what the hay she meant... The fate of Equestria my flank" The mare attempted at humor. She attempted to smile but her tiredness kept it from realizing any potential. It ended up seeming as a half-baked try to cover an even less flavorful lie.

"You can't do this. First, you come and ask me some question about Equestria, then you shut yourself in all day. If we need to find out what's going on, we need to do it together." She asserted, pushing past Twilight into the scattered wasteland of books. She hadn't seen the library this dirty since she had crashed into it herself. Spike was over in one section attempting to bring some order to the chaos.

"Oh hey, Rainbow." He said before returning to his daunting task.

"Sup, Spike." She deadpanned, trying to keep from slapping her friend across the face. "Ok, why did you want me to keep this a secret?"

"Because..." Was all the librarian said while looking at the floor. Something was obviously eating her. But what the hell was it?

"TWILIGHT!" Was the athletic ponies brisk reply while picking her friend up and pinning her to a wall. "What's wrong!" She yelled, she couldn't stand not being able to help someone in need.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If it was nothing you would have carried your ass out of the house today. So yes, I do." She wasn't used to cursing but she felt it got her point across adequately.

"Fine." Twilight said, finally putting down her emotional facade. "Spike, could you leave us alone for a bit?"

The dragon nodded and stopped arranging books, he quickly slipped out of the front door. Eager to get away from the oppressive loneliness that the library held.

"I didn't want to..."

"What?

"I didn't want...

"Louder!" Rainbow felt herself being taken back to the day she had attempted to train Fluttershy in the art of cheering.

"I didn't want to get you involved!" She finally yelled.

"That doesn't make sense, what makes you think we wouldn't be there for you? We're you're friends. I wouldn't be the element of loyalty if I was a terrible friend." Rainbow said as she allowed her brightest smile to the teared up unicorn.

But the unicorn was gone, she could tell from the way her eyes were spaced out, along with the tear that had conjured itself on her muzzle.

What could have caused her to react like that?

"Twi'. Twilight come on." She pleaded. Rainbow let her down from her position against the rough wooden wall. The unicorn, however, didn't seem to notice. Dash didn't know what to do with herself, so she grabbed the teared unicorn and began to rock her back and forth in her lap. She had no idea how long she sat there comforting her, but she could see the sunlight waning in a nearby window. The streamlined mare decided that she might as well leave, before she started crying as well.

Just as she made it to the door, she heard "I was sent another letter by the Princess...It was about...you all. I wish I could tell you, Dash. I just...I just can't... Please forgive me..." Twilight said as she looked up, the trails of water had made their impression on her fur. Rainbow didn't see the strong independent librarian she had seen since she moved to Ponyville almost two years ago. And it burned itself into her eyes forever.

Rainbow felt numb. She didn't feel the wind or the vapor of the clouds as she passed, nor the salty tears trailing down her face. Nothing felt right anymore. She didn't even know if she had held her sorrow in front of the unicorn, in that moment all she wanted was to hold her close, caressing her mane and ensuring her that it would be alright.

Why?! What the fuck did that letter say?! She thought, now getting angry at Celestia.

Does it matter? Just forget about her.

Of course it matters! I need to be there for her!

...She'll never feel the same, you know

SHUT UP! Dash gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes harder, hoping to escape from the tormenting voice in her head.

If you insist. Her more sinister side said, leaving her alone.

Twilight lay in the floor for what seemed like hours. She hadn't moved since Dash had set her down. She heard the tears, she knew it had hurt her longtime friend. But it was necessary. So why did it ache so badly? Her very soul felt torn, and she couldn't form thoughts in her head. Spike had tried to come and comfort her when he returned, but gave up eventually.

Finally the purple mare stood on stiffened joints, most of the library had been cleaned. All but the pile she had been lying on. She could smell the food being prepared in the kitchen, but her stomach held no appetite. Twilight walked to the nearest mirror, and realized she had been crying. It was a strange sight, to see herself like this. She decided to go shower, to get her thoughts together...

She stepped out and cast a water drying spell on her coat. She took a brush and began working it through the tangles, slowly straightening everything out. It seemed to have a cumulative effect on her mind. Slowly soothing her with the monotonousness of it.

I have to do this, I have to do this, I have to do this, I have to do this. Twilight, this was all for the best, right? Yes. No time to second guess yourself. For Equestria.

The mare skipped dinner that night, and Spike seemed to understand. Twilight simply let herself lie in bed for the entire night, even when Spike came in and laid down in his basket, she continued to stare at the ceiling. The fact that she hadn't slept since she had received the letter the day before didn't seem to embellish the thought of sleep. Eventually she saw the dawn breaking over one of her windows. And she decided that she might as well sleep through the day. Just to get it over with, she cast a sleep spell on herself. And Twilight felt herself fading into the blackness...

Twilight awoke to the tapping of a hoof on the library door. The grogginess she felt as a side effect of her spell didn't want to liberate itself from her sleepy eyelids. She vaguely remembered something important was supposed to happen, something for Equestria. Oh well, Equestria could wait, she was comfy. She turned her back to the noise and snuggled harder into the sheets. Another tap tap tap, but this time on her window.

Would they not give her a break? She turned over yet again, and this time she placed a pillow over her head. She felt her smile breaking over her as the waves of sleep took hold again. The purple mare felt a breeze emanate from said window, and part of her mind went into an alarm state. Somepony was in her house...But that was for somepony else to solve, she was too deeply lost in her own half dreams.

Twilight felt the hoof on her back, slowly followed by a shaking movement. Something was said, whispered. And soon she felt the shaking stop, and the entity that had haunted her room was leaving.

Wait! Wake up Twilight, you stupid filly! The fate of EQUESTRIA, remember? Come on!

"W-wait." She mumbled in her sleep.

The presence stopped, and she could tell she had gotten it's attention. This time it came and shook her more violently.

"Wake up, Twilight. We need to leave, now. I can't stay much longer. Please."

Finally, the purple mare opened one eyelid and turned over. But all she was faced with was a dark robed pony. The only thing that peeked out was the eyes, it reminded her of Zecora. She didn't answer at all for a moment. The entity took that as her answer and began to leave. It had already flown most of the way out of the window...

"Wait!" The unicorn shocked herself into reality. The pony stopped and looked back, Twilight had already hopped out of bed and was at the window. "I'm ready, I'll help Equestria in any way I can..."

"Then follow me, we have much to discuss." Said a pony that promptly removed it's hood.

Author's Notes are for people with no lives.

Anyways, this was a completely background chapter. To tell what happened in those days, and what everypony is doin' with themselves. And helps with some decisions that are to be made later on etc.

I'm not much for cliffhangers, and I can promise that the next installment will have more answers. Maybe a bit of sexy action sequences, we'll see. I give 'em as I get 'em

-TastyBass

(Oh by the way, you guys who fav'd the story I wanted to thank you all personally but after I realized that there were like, sixty favs in the first day...I kinda gave up, so here's to you guys! Along with those that are watching me, and I especially enjoyed comments. They help me grow.) Have a hoof.

/)(O3O) /)(\ (^.^)(\

(I also make music, you should give me feedback here too VVVV)

user/OfficialDefPwny2013?feature=mhee


End file.
